


Can You Stay Up All Night?

by iitsmakeyah



Series: a very sexual & in-depth relationship between 2 shield agents [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Female Peter Parker, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Sex Positions, Sexting, Smut, Song: 34+35 (Ariana Grande)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: inspired by 34+35 by Ariana Grande, i was listening to this song the other and thought it would make a great smutty oneshot
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: a very sexual & in-depth relationship between 2 shield agents [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153331
Kudos: 19





	Can You Stay Up All Night?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 34+35 by Ariana Grande, i was listening to this song the other and thought it would make a great smutty oneshot

* * *

For a few days, Peter had been struggling to ask Wade a question a few days and mainly because she didn’t know how to word it. She and Wade had been dating for a few weeks now and they had been having a lot of sex but now she wanted to try a new position but she didn’t know how to tell Wade that she wanted to try it because every time she tried she’d become flustered. 

It shouldn’t have been that hard to ask Wade about trying a new sex position, it was Wade and he thought about sex 24/7 but Peter was having a problem with asking him about something sex-related. After their quiet morning (that hadn’t been so quiet after breakfast) eating breakfast and talking and then the weird space feeling, they didn’t talk about what Peter had felt in that moment with Wade’s hand on her throat.

Now as Peter was sitting in her living room with her feet propped up on the coffee table and a book in her hand, she couldn’t focus on anything else except Wade and it didn’t help that he was planning on coming over that night. Peter groaned in frustration and just decided to tidy up around her house until she wore herself out. 

She was sleeping when her phone was buzzing incessantly on her nightstand, she ignored it and went back to sleep until it kept buzzing. She begrudgingly grabbed her phone and looked at the screen which read: **_8 new messages from Wade_ **

**Wade:**

_bby, i can’t w8 2 c u_

**Wade:**

_i’m bringing tacos and changas_

**Wade:**

_wanna c u in your space again ;) ;)_

**Wade:**

_bby would u be mad if i said i took another mission out of the country?_

**Wade:**

_bby?? u there?_

**Wade:**

_r u sleeping?_

**Wade:**

_i’ll let u sleep but i’m cuming over soon_

**Wade:**

_c u soon_

Peter smiled softly and rolled her eyes at Wade’s texts but then she finally texted him back.

**Peter:**

_What’s 34+35?_

Wade’s response was instant. 

**Wade:**

_69\. *eggplant emojis*_

**Peter:**

_I think we should try it_

**Wade:**

_bby, u can’t just say things like that_

_i think i just came in my pants_

**Peter:**

_Sooooo? Yes?_

**Wade:**

_obviously yes bby_

_i want u to scream my name_

Peter let out a moan and she felt arousal pool in her gut, Wade didn’t have to say because he knew he already had her in the palm of his hand. 

**Peter:**

_I’ll scream your name for everyone to hear._

**Wade:**

_omw_

* * *

After 15 minutes there was a series of knocks on her door, she took a deep breath and walked towards the door and opened it up to find Wade on the other side in street clothes and with a big bag of what Peter assumed to be tacos and chimichangas. 

“Do you live off of Mexican food?” Peter asked and stepped to the side to let Wade in. 

Wade walked in and dropped the food on Peter’s counter and stripped off his jacket and placed it on the couch in the living room, “Mostly yeah.”

Peter followed Wade into the living room and sat down on the couch, Wade just watched her silently. He went back into the kitchen to grab the bag of Mexican food and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. 

Peter noticed how big the bag was and laughed, “Why do you order so much?” 

“Petey, I am a growing boy. I need all the nutrients I can get.” 

Peter laughed and shook her head, “Growing boy. Gotcha.” 

Wade shook his head and Peter turned on Netflix so they could find something to watch while they ate, Wade suggested that they should watch Scott Pilgrim vs The World and Peter turned it on and grabbed a taco. 

Peter got full after three tacos and Wade ate everything else and he was somehow still hungry, Peter could never understand Wade and his high metabolism but she wouldn’t question it. Peter turned her attention towards Wade, “So where is your next mission?” 

Wade sucked in a breath thrown off by the question, “I gotta take out an Italian asshole who likes to sell children for fun.” 

“When are you leaving?” 

“In a few days but I plan on spending all my time with you.” 

Wade pulled her in his lap and kissed her softly, Peter wrapped her arms around Wade’s neck and deepened the kiss. He licked her bottom lip and Peter opened her mouth and she was immediately met with the feeling of Wade's tongue in her mouth, she moaned lightly when their tongues met in her mouth. 

Wade stood up and pulled Peter with him until they were in her room and Wade brought her into another deep kiss and she pulled Wade closer by his hips and she placed her hands on his lower back. Wade mouthed at her jaw leaving open mouth kisses there without placing any hickeys there until he kissed down her neck, biting and nipping at her neck. 

Peter pulled at Wade’s shirt until she was able to get it off of him without breaking their kiss and threw it across the room and Wade did the same with her shirt, Wade kissed down her chest and Peter threw her head back and moaned lowly when Wade’s mouth latched on to one of her nipples. He didn’t spend too much time teasing because he knew what she wanted and he wanted the same thing. 

Wade pulled down her pants and left her bare in just her bra and panties, she was panting on the bed trying to somehow catch her breath, Wade pulled off his pants along with his underwear and sent them aside. “You ready, baby?” 

Peter nodded her head and Wade grinned, he got on her bed and pulled her into his lap until they were face to face and then he turned her around, “Just like this.” 

She leaned forward and Wade guided her slowly with his hands on her hips, Wade gripped her ass through her panties and thumbed at her folds encased her panties. Peter was face to face with Wade’s erect dick, she licked her palm and slowly stroked his dick, satisfied when she heard a choked off groan behind her - she licked a stripe on the underside of his dick before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth, doing little kitten licks over the slit. 

Wade was a moaning mess behind her so much so that he was temporarily distracted from what he was supposed to be doing, he pulled her panties to the side and licked between the folds of her pussy. Peter’s rolled to the back of her head and she pulled off Wade’s dick to pant against his thigh, “Fuck, Wade,” 

Wade moaned and that made her arch her back, pushing back onto Wade’s face - she couldn't contain her moans because Wade was fucking her with his tongue and he never failed to bring pleasure. Peter finally got her bearings together and put her lips around Wade’s dick, making sure to cover her teeth and they both moaned collectively, Peter bobbed her head up and down with one of her hands on the rest of his shaft. Wade’s dick was too big to fit down her throat but she made it work, Wade sucked at Peter’s clit and ran two fingers between her folds, and brought them to his mouth. “Goddamn, you taste so good.”

Wade brought his mouth back on her clit and sucked while shoving two fingers into her wet cunt at a rapid pace, Peter was drooling on his dick and she couldn’t help it from the intense pleasure from Wade’s talented tongue and fingers and her mouth was full of nothing but Wade. 

“Wade, oh fuck, pleasepleaseplease,” Peter sobbed. 

Wade pulled back, “Make me cum and I’ll let you cum, get me off first, baby.” 

Peter nodded eagerly and went back to sucking, she started bobbing her head at a fast pace trying not to choke but also trying to make Wade cum, that’s all she wanted was to make Wade cum. 

Wade moaned loudly when the tip of his dick hit the back of Peter’s throat and she didn’t stop sucking, she kept going and going until Wade finally came. It was unexpected when he came, he thought he saw heaven for a split second when he closed his eyes as he cum shot into Peter’s mouth and Wade’s dick twitched when he felt her swallow around him.

“Mm good girl. You ready for your reward?” 

Peter nodded, “Please, Wade.” 

Wade didn’t waste a second more, he quickly thrust two of his fingers inside of her - not slowing down even a little bit while his thumb rubbed over her clit at a somewhat slower pace than his other fingers. Peter was a moaning mess but Wade wasn’t saying anything and then she tried so hard to focus on the other noises in the room, the squelching sound of her pussy as Wade’s fingers pounded into her was the only sound in the room beside her moans and it was when she realized that Wade spoke up, “You hear that? You hear how wet you are?” 

Peter nodded, “Yesyesyes, I hear it,” 

“I love the way you sound, baby, and don’t get me started on how you clench so tight around my fingers, holy shit.” 

Peter finally lost it, she came with tears in her eyes and a silent scream. Wade withdrew his fingers and brought Peter up to his chest, kissing her softly. “How was that?” 

“‘S fucking fantastic” 

Wade chuckled softly, “Best idea ever, right?” 

Peter nodded and she agreed, it was the best idea ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that oneshot, tell me what you thought about it and what else you would like to see in this series


End file.
